The Other Side of Time
Synopsis Mig gets oddly teleported to a far off planet called Z'Khulfarr and must try and escape before he is killed by the inhabitants there that do not take kindly to off-world visitors. Plot "What a BORING day," shouted the disruptive kid sitting next to Mig. Mig glared at the kid while trying to enjoy his day off at the beach with apparent no criminal acts going on...until 1 minute later, that is. People are heard screaming their lungs off and a large truck breaks through the cement/brick building behind Mig. "How dare you freaks ruin my day off," Mig said. He got up and sprinted towards the thugs. "Hello there, sirs," said Mig. The three thugs scratched their heads and ran away with the money they stole. Mig then kept running after them and slapped down the gamatrix. He then was put to a hault when he realized he was not Humungousaur...but Ripjaws. "What the? I hate this stupid watch," he said. He kept on running after the thugs but people then alerted cops of the giant fish monster roaming around the beach. "What what? It's just me, your plain old superhero," said Mig. He transformed into himself and saw people scurring away and eventually he was left alone at the beach. Mig had no clue someone had been watching him from the top of the building. This someone was Romatron. "Ah...so this Mig is what they call monster kid, huh? Well then, time to rattle things up," he said, glaring at Mig. At night time, Mig went back to his house and laid in his bed. "Ughhh, I can never get a day off as long as this stupid thing remains on my wrist," Mig said. He turned over and looked at this clock, which said 1:38 A.M. He easily drifted off to sleep and barely saw a blurry silhouttee of a large figure near his bed. He closed his eyes and the blurry image was actually real. "About time I got to you," the figure said, revealing to be Romatron. He reached into a sack on his back and got out a computerized large watch. He placed it onto Mig's neck and it glowed purple and began spinning around. Romatron backed out of the house and Mig began moaning and sweating. He instantly woke up shouting and saw that it was 12:00 P.M. He quickly looked around and then ran outside. "OH..MY..GOSH" he said, stunned. Outside, the sky was orange and pink and buildings were upside-down and broken into small sections. He saw 4-foot high lizards walking around and other little demons and animals around the city. "YOU THERE," shouted a voice. Mig turned around and saw a 18-foot high lizard glaring down at him, his eyes glowing brightly yellow. "Umm, who the heck are you?" asked Mig, curious and confused. "Z'Kulfarr's greatest king and associate. You are trespassing on our home world and would ask you to leave at once," said the king. "Um, I woke up here...so this isn't some prank or even Earth?" asked Mig. The lizard king got silent and whispered to 16 other lizards behind him. "Earth!? That's about 8,992 lightyears away from here. How the heck did you manage to lay your pitiful human paws upon my domain? GET HIM NOW!" demanded the king. The 16 lizards behind him got out large purple-black machines that fired soul rays. Mig quickly turned around when the king scratched his wrist. "AGH!" Mig shouted. He slapped down the gamatrix and became XLR8. "HAHA, suckers! Try getitng me now!" he shouted, as he sped off. "A Kincerceleran? That boy must be possessed, hurry up and bring him to me. Your king Loret demands you," shouted the king to his army. The army of lizard aliens nodded and turned their weapons instead large scooters and sped after Mig. XLR8 kept looking back and teasing/intimidating the army. "Come get me, now. Come on, come on," said Mig. Just then they disappeared from sight and Mig stopped. "HAHAHHA! Too scared to even continue pursing me! LOSERS!!" he shouted. He turned around and bumped into one of the army men. He saw the other 15 turn their scooters back into machine. "Oh boy," said Mig. His gamatrix began flashing and he transformed back. He looked at it and saw that it was spinning and oddly glowing green. "New recharge?" he thought to himself. The guards stared at him with disgrace and hatred. "Look...I was teasing you, it's what we earthlings do for entertainment," said Mig. "King Loret has ordered we bring you back at once, little putrid being," said one army man. "Well, I kinda don't want to get hanged or whatever it is you guys do as punishment," said Mig, stepping back. They each raised up their weapons once more and Mig gulped and looked around, before sprinting off as fast as he could run. "FIRE!" shouted one of the army men. They each ran after him and blasted him, but, as usual, missed him. Mig reached a clearance and hid behind stones as the army men passed by him. Mig saw his watch continuing to spin and glow green and looked up to find the army men starring directly at him. "Um, invading my privacy much?" said Mig. He dialed up Juggerknot and slapped it down. He stared at himself and sighed. "Ugh, Chromastone? Of course this would happen to me, OF COURSE," he shouted. The men blasted him but lucky for them, Chromastone was the right choice for this kind of combat. He absorbed their lasers and then blasted them all back to them. "Hurts, don't it?" said Chromastone, laughing. Just then a loud boom was heard and the ground began shaking. A figure appeared in the sky and swooped down behind Chromastone. The figure stabbed Chromastone with a Z'Kulfarrian sword and Chromastone began fading apart and breaking. He slapped down the gamatrix symbol and Mig was luckily back to himself in one whole piece. "Phew," said Mig. Just then the figure tackled Mig down and Mig kicked it off. It tumbled in the air and landed on the ground and did some karate moves. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" shouted Mig. He got kicked down and the figure aimed its sword at his chest. "Looks like you'll need a serving of Juggerknot bozo," said Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Rath. "Rath!? LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GAMATRIX! STOP GIVING ME THE WRONG ALIENS THAT I DID NOT WANT IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT END UP BEING THE RIGHT ALIENS FOR THE COMBAT SITUATION I AM DEALING WITH!" he shouted. "Oh no...an Apploplexian...I'm getting out of here," the figure said. The figure ran away but Rath grabbed his ankle and smashed him into the wall. "U MAKE RATH VERY VERY ANGRY THAT HE CAN BLOW A GASKET!" shouted Rath. The figure, which was revealed to be a he, moaned and Rath threw him into the air and turned back into Mig. "Okay, what is wrong with this thing?" asked Mig, starring at his glowing and swirling gamatrix. He slapped it down and the swirling and glowing stopped. "Obtianing DNA sample completed. Default mode restored," said the gamatrix. "Ok? Well, I hope that means that this thing is actually working...again," said Mig. The ground shook again but this time as worse then before and longer. The ground under Mig cracked open and collapsed inward on itself. Mig fell right through the small hole and transformed into Magmageddon. He blasted lava out of his hands and mouth and the lava piled up on itself and hardened. "Yes! But I wonder what caused this to happen..." said Mig, puzzled. He climbed up onto the surface and transformed back. The shaking had started up once more and people began screaming and running away, similar to what happened to Mig at the beach. "Ughhh what IS that loud sound?" asked Mig. He looked around and heard loud screaming and screeching. Just then he saw a mutant lizard dragon swooping down towards him. "Yep, I've been on this planet wayyy too long," said Mig. He dove down under a large rock as the dragon swooped down and flew right back up into the sky. "Let me guess, Loret sent you? Ugh, I've had it with him," said Mig. The dragon smiled and laughed as Mig stared at him in shock. "Fool!" said the dragon. "Um, did you just talk? Ok I need a therapist," said Mig. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! I'm nooooo pet, weakling, I just happened to be born next to my brother, Loret," said the deep voiced dragon. "WAIT! He's your BROTHER?" asked Mig, startled. "The same expression my girlfriend made when I told her the news, before I ate her of course," said the dragon. "Umm........" said Mig, stepping back and staring at the dragon. "Now that I told you about part of my life...I think it's time I have my main course and I have been dying for Earthling lately," said the dragon. He opened his mouth and blasted Mig with fire but Mig blasted him with an orange laser. "Eatle? Finally," said Mig. "Ugh, UGHHHH!!! That human is MINE!" shouted the dragon. He swooped down and picked up Eatle and bashed him against the wall and ground. "WAIT! I AM the human!" shouted Eatle, as he was thrown at the hard wall. "Okay that's it," said Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became another new alien. "Whoa! This guy seems to be cool," said Mig. "A Nitrosian? Man this planet has changed a lot since I last awoken from my slumber," said the dragon. Nitrowing moaned and blasted the dragon's feet with his lasers and broke free. "Man why does my neck hurt?" asked Nitrowing, itching his neck. The dragon laughed and squeezed Nitrowing in his cletches. He opened up his mouth and swallowed up Nitrowing. Mig turned back and felt something on his neck and pulled it off. "What the heck?" he said, Just then fire from the dragon gobbled up Mig as Mig disappeared inside the dragon. "OW! Stomach ache!" he shouted. Mig woke up and saw Maltha standing in front of him. "Are you ok???? I came to check on you and I didn't even feel your heart beating," said Maltha. "I'm...fine, phew, I got teleported to some kind of planet and...well, you don't wanna know the rest," said Mig. He got up out of his bed and Maltha stared at him and shock and shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? OH GOSH!" he shouted. Mig looked at himself in the mirror and saw his whole body, minus his face, covered in slime and burn marks. "Like I said, you don't wanna know," said Mig. Outside his room, Romatron was sitting on the ledge of his window grinning and glaring at Mig once again as lightning filled the dark sky outside. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha (at the end) Villains *Romatron (beginning) *King Loret **King Loret's Army *Z'Khulfarr Dragon Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *XLR8 *Chromastone (accidental; selected alien was Juggerknot) *Rath (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was String ManJuggerknot) *Magmageddon *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Nitrowing (debut) Trivia *This episode was confirmed to be epsiode 4 of Mig 10: Gamaverse. *This episode's original airdate was 10/26/12 but got pushed to 10/28/12 due to a busy schedule. *Ripjaws, Eatle, and Rath make their GV debuts. *Nitrowing appears for the first time. *Romatron begins his 'attack' on Mig. *A new alien (name is coming later) is scanned in this episode. *King Loret, his army, and the dragon debut. *It is confirmed that Mig's whole soul left his body and teleported off to Z'Khulfarr but the events did actually happen. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7